Cake
|episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know BFB: TBA |place = BFDIA: 39th (134 votes to join) |allies = Pie All members of Loser Book (possibly) Clock Donut Pen |enemies = Ruby (Possibly) Flower (Possibly) Loser (BFB 7 only) |color = BFDI/A: Pink (body) Red (frosting) White (toppings) IDFB: Brown/Dark Brown (body) White (Cream) Reddish Pink (Rim) |deaths = 1 |first = Cycle of Life (as a sentient cake) Bowling, Now with Explosions! (as a recommended character) |last = Questions Answered |recc = xXangelwings1234Xx, Luigi755CP & others |voice = Kenzie Bryant }} :See also: Cake at Stake Cake is a male contestant on ''Battle for BFDI''. He was a former recommended character who first appeared in "Cycle of Life", when Announcer said there was no Cake at Stake. He appeared to be a strawberry cake without limbs. Cake had a chance to compete in BFDIA, but he placed 23rd with 134 votes, and got flung to the Locker of Losers. Cake's IDFB redesign features Cake as a slice of a chocolate cake, along with a white frosting puff on top and a rim of pink frosting. The names of the layers in Cake's IDFB asset Cake had a chance to rejoin the show as of Welcome Back. Personality Cake is generally a shy and effeminate person, not talking much until it's necessary. He blushes a lot, but mostly after Loser nudges him due to the word ‘cake’, as well as when he won a tic-tac-toe game against Pie. Cake is also easily frightened. Cake has also been shown as a dependent person, often relying on Loser for emotional and challenge-related support. However, his personality changed in The Liar Ball You Don't Want, as he stated himself that there is a reason for Loser to be eliminated, despite the fact that Cake often relies on him for help and support, meaning that it's possible that Cake will get close to anyone who he thinks is capable of providing help, and immediately turns his back if he thinks the person has a bad influence. This anger towards Loser was short-lived, however, as in BFB 8, Cake said he knew the answer but was too afraid to say it because Loser wasn't there to support him. He did say the answer though, after Pin made a speech. Appearance Cake appears to be a slice of chocolate fudge cake with a frosting puff on top. He also has a pink-red rim. He is always shown in a profile position, this because his face is on the right side of him. BFDI 8 * Cake is sentient. * Cake's face is hand-drawn. * Cake has no limbs. BFDI 15 * Cake has a face made of object assets. * Cake's torso is the normal cake asset. * Cake has legs, but no arms. IDFB * Cake is a slice of chocolate cake. * Cake has an ivory frosting puff on top of him. * Cake is significantly smaller. * Cake has a hot pink frosting rim at his top-right. * Cake gains shading to the right of his frosting puff. * Cake gains shading on his frosting rim to his bottom left. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In "Cycle of Life", what could've been Cake made a brief appearance. When Announcer said that there was no Cake at Stake, a limbless Cake with mouth and eyes that was once smiling started to cower when Announcer said there was no Cake at Stake. It is not confirmed if this cake is recommended by anyone, but if it is, then he is the first ever recommended character. In "Gardening Hero", Cake made a minor appearance as a recommended character. He was recommended by a user named MVboys. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Cake only got 134 votes, placing him 37th, and he was flung into the Locker of Losers along with the others who failed to join. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Cake makes his first speaking appearance in the series. He appears playing tic-tac-toe with Pie. He won the game, and then starts to blush while saying sorry to Pie. However, Pie is okay with losing. Later on, Cake said that Loser was gonna be with him, along with Clock and Eggy. After Firey names his team , Cake, along with the others, chanted "Loser!" three times. During the challenge, Cake tells Loser that it's an honor to be on his team. When the basket falls on him and but Loser and Eggy, Loser saves him and the other members, but Eggy is now stuck under the basket. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when Four reveals that gets cake when they're safe, Cake is elbowed by Loser causing him to gasp. When Ruby is safe in iance's elimination, Cake said "Yikes!" because Ruby ate the cake. He later appears being sat on by Clock. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he gasps when uses Fanny to swing the full 50 swings. He suggests to do the same, but with Clock. He later figures out that Daylight Savings actually means when clocks jump forward an hour. Clock's fast clock hands swings his team to victory. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he does not appear. In "Fortunate Ben", he doesn't appear outside of the group shot of on their plane. In "Four Goes Too Far", he first appears in the heart scene. He is later seen with Eggy, and contracts the Twinkle after Eggy does. Scared he would get the Twinkle again, Cake tells Loser to protect his team. One of X's old baskets shelter from further Twinkle contracting. He later gushes about Loser along with the other Losers but Coiny and Pin. When Bell starts to break the basket, Cake is scared. It was Clock's curiosity that made lose. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Cake is shocked when Loser is eliminated. After Loser's lie about the Poppers, Cake turns his back on him, stating he had to go for a reason. Flower immediately deems him a "hater". In "Questions Answered", he is scared to buzz "glue" to the question "What is snow + gasoline?", as Loser isn't there to support him. Pin motivates Cake enough to buzz "glue". He gets it correct. Votes Total Votes: 960 Deaths *Bowling, Now with Explosions!: May have burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. Trivia *He is the only male contestant to be voiced by Kenzie Bryant. *He blushes a lot. *He was promised to have a major role in Fortunate Ben, but this didn't happen. *Cake so far has the closest relationship to Loser than any other contestant. **According to Cary's reaction to BFB 7, he is his biggest fan. **Despite this, he seemed okay with Loser being eliminated. *Cake had the least amount of votes out of all the newbies in BFB 7. *Many fans mistake Cake for a girl due to his feminine voice. *Cake was supposed to have a major role in Fortunate BenFile: Cake Confirmed BFB 5.jpg At the bottom it says stuff about Cake., but this did not happen, because Satomi Hinatsu, the one who confirmed that, did not write the episode. Notes Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:IDFB TLC Category:Locker of Losers Category:Males Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Losers! Category:Contestants Category:Cake Category:Cakes Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Food Category:Tiny Loser Chamber